ricileonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karuso Darkan
Karuso Darkan is a protagonist in R.O.S. Appearence Karuso is 6'1 and 165 pounds. His eyes are green and his hair is silver and alternates between spiked and straight in the series. At his debut he is seen shirtless with red whip marks on his chest and back. Karuso was very thin, this was due to malnutrition. As a twelve year old he was 5'3 (the tallest teen in the series). He had white pants and no shoes. He had a red band wrapped around his waist and later gets a blue shirt. In the Zemotar Arc, Karuso first had on a black tank with black pants and no shoes. Once he is reenergized by Ricileon, she gives him her blue headband. The headband was what made Karuso destroy Shadow Gilan, Shadow Kao-Kan, and Shadow Herem. In thr Tournament Arc, Karuso had no shirt, black pants, no shoes and a white headband. After fighting Ricileon, he changed into a white shirt, black pants, and black boots. In the Dekuu arc, Karuso's hair is spiked, almost exactly like Dekuu's, with multiple bangs. He is seen first with a black long sleeved shirt with silver parts on the shoulders, black pants, and no shoes. Karuso had a silver necklace on that Ricileon had given him as a gift for his birthday. In the fights with Dekuu, he wears no shirt, black pants, and no shoes. Karuso also had a blue headband on as well as a red one on his waist. After fighting for so long, his clothes became ripped almost to the point where he was nearly nude. Background Hardina Arc Karuso is first introduced with Koshamei and an unknown man torturing them. Ricileon sees this and steps in front of him. Ricileon injures the man and becomes fast friends with Karuso and Koshamei. When fighting Ricileon, it is revealed that Karuso has superhuman abilities as well. After spending so much time with Ricileon, he grew attached to her. Ricileon felt the same way, and they wed after two years together. He had a son, Xonea. When Ricileon died, he and Koshamei took on the responsibility of training Xonea for the Tournament. He was able to access Ventra at this point along with Xonea. After Lao found them, he helped train Lao. Karuso and Koshamei held off the guards while Ricileon and Lao fought Kao-Kan. Lao became a good friend of his as well. Lao explained that Karuso was a father figure to him. When Charredo refused to let Lao leave, Karuso threatened to rip out his power core. Ricileon stopped him and they left. When Xonea was injured during training with Ricileon, Karuso helped patch him up. When they were in Dakarov, he was attacked by Dark Kazen. Karuso fought alongside Ricileon and Koshamei. Karuso and Koshamei fought, but Ricileon refused to do so, saying that she couldn't fight her best friend. When she saw Karuso getting beaten by Dark Kazen, she transformed into RCSS2 and kicked him in the face. Ricileon was knocked into the water, Karuso told her to hold nothing back against Dark Kazen. Dark Kazen threatened to kill Karuso, making Ricileon burst out of the water in RCSS3. After Ricileon 'killed' Dark Kazen, they went back to Hardina. When Sawatar came, he fought alongside the others. Karuso was getting destroyed by Sawatar, which caused Ricileon to access RCSS3. He helped Xonea and Ricileon with the Chida-Executioner-Blade in their effort to beat Sawatar. After it failed, he and Xonea fell near-dead from energy exhaustion, leaving Lao and Ricileon to handle Sawatar. After they obliterated Sawatar, Lao and Xonea fell to the ground exhausted, causing Yuma and Karuso to awake. After questioning what happened to Ricileon and Sawatar, he was shocked that Ricileon died. Karuso, Yuma, and Xonea encountered Shadow Lao and Gilan. Karuso and Yuma fought the shadows while Lao and Xonea fought each other. Karuso then fended off shadows so Xonea could deal with Gilan. After Yuma revived Ricileon, Karuso was elated to see her alive. Zemotar Arc Karuso encountered Zemotar with the others when he came to Hardina in search of Zaiken. Karuso was drained and taken with Zemotar. Ricileon reenergized Yuma and Karuso in an effort to put some strain off of Xonea, who suffered energy exhaustion from VL3. Ricileon gave him her headband and told him not to die. The headband gave him confidence when fighting, Karuso fought Shadow Gilan, Shadow Herem, and Shadow Kao-Kan. Karuso was about to die when Gilan grabbed onto Ricileon's headband. When he did this, Karuso blasted Shadow Gilan's head off and did the same to the other two. He met with the others and was greeted first by Ricileon. He had no regrets about Ricileon reconstructing Sawatar. Tournament Arc Karuso qualified in the preliminaries along with the other Zaiken members. Karuso won in his match with Kazen and fought Ricileon next. He lost to Ricileon and continued watching the fights. He was shocked to see VL3 Xonea and VL2 Lao fight. He was surprised when Xonea allowed Lao to win the match. He warned Ricileon not to injure Lao too much. He wasn't surprised when Ricileon won, but was surprised when she didn't transform into RCSS3. Dekuu Arc Karuso and Ricileon teamed up to kill the infected and find the center of the plague. They made it to the battleground five minutes after Lao and Xonea did. When Ricileon decided to fight in FMR, Karuso objected, saying that she'd die. Ricileon didn't listen and began fighting Dekuu in FMR. When she was about to sacrifice herself, Ricileon said that she'd miss Karuso the most. Karuso fell into despair whenever she was gone. When Dekuu came back as Hell Dekuu, he absorbed Lao and Xonea. Karuso, Yuma, Sawatar, Koshamei, and Kazen escaped and went to the destroyed land of Mosca. Hell Dekuu found them and kept fighting. Karuso, now filled with rage, transformed into VL3 and began to fight Hell Dekuu. He told Yuma and Sawatar to revive Ricileon while he held Hell Dekuu off. When they came back, Karuso was about to be absorbed, but Ricileon stopped Hell Dekuu before he could absorb Karuso. Karuso donated his energy to RCSS3 Ricileon to help her beat Hell Dekuu, though he was able to keep up with her. When they formed Sicuma, Karuso was reenergized by Sicuma. He eventually absorbed Sawatar, separating Sicuma. Hell Dekuu absorbed Karuso to get Ricileon angry, causing her to unlock RCSSVL3. When Hell Dekuu was killed, he was reconstructed along with the other Zaiken members. Relations Ricileon Orochimaru Xonea Darkan Koshamei Derain Lao Sojen Kazen Vucto Yuma Orochimaru Sawatar Orochimaru Sumbato Zecan Thena Dargen Trivia *Karuso is the 3rd Zaiken member to unlock VL3. The first being Xonea and the second being Lao. *Karuso is the second oldest Zaiken member, the oldest being Sawatar. *Karuso is the fourth strongest member of Zaiken. *Karuso is one of the few Zaiken members who haven't died at some point. *According to Ricileon, Karuso had been abandoned by his parents when he was young. *Karuso has stopped Ricileon from commiting suicide. During the Hardina Arc, Ricileon was about to kill herself because of Kazen being gone. Karuso stops her from doing so, beginning their relationship. *Karuso's middle name is Nariko, referencing a rejected R.O.S. character of the same name. *Karuso's first name means hero in Demonic, his middle name means sound, and his last name means dark. Category:Main Characters Category: Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Darkan Clan Members Category:Zaiken Category:Ventra Users